Moonbows
by XiaoWa
Summary: [Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia] HunHan/Yaoi/romance-angst/T/Complete. Ketika Luhan berkata dia ingin semuanya untuk menghilang, dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. "Apa yang terjadi ketika semuanya menjadi gelap?" RnR.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2014 Moonbows by xAskedSoInnocentlyx (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Augst 18, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

Title: Moonbows

Author: xAskedSoInnocentlyx

Translator: XiaoWa

Genre: angst, romance, psychological

Rating: T

Length: oneshot

Cast: Sehun x Luhan

Warnings!: boyxboy fanfiction.

* * *

Ketika Luhan berkata dia ingin semuanya untuk menghilang, dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. "Apa yang terjadi ketika semuanya menjadi gelap?"

**_Segera._**

* * *

Cerita asli: www. asianfanfics story/view/644181/moonbows-angst-oneshot-romance-hunhan-selu

XiaoWa: Thank you so much xAskedSoInnocentlyx for give me a permission to translatting this awesome story~

Yup, saya kembali dengan terjemahan cerita HunHan yang hebat! Jangan terlalu berharap padaku untuk update cepat, aku tidak yakin dan juga cerita ini penuh dengan kata-kata sulit dibidang kedokteran dan psikologi ;A; berdoa saja aku bisa menterjemahkan setiap kata dengan tepat.


	2. Bagian satu: Efek Kupu-Kupu

**I do not own the story!**

Copyright © 2014 "Moonbows" by xAskedSoInnocentlyx (AFF)

Translated by Xiao Wa (August 17, 2014)

Enjoy~

* * *

**Bagian satu: Efek Kupu-Kupu**

Luhan hampir tidak mendengarkan ketika mereka memberitahunya kebenaran atas apa yang sedang terjadi, kata-kata mereka terasa datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Dia sepenuhnya fokus pada kupu-kupu diluar jendela. Kupu-kupu itu sepertinya terjebak dicabang pohon; sayapnya mengepak tapi tidak bergerak kemanapun.

Dia melihat saat kupu-kupu itu meronta dan hanya ingin bangun dan membuka jendela dengan tujuan untuk membantu kupu-kupu malang itu. Hatinya tenggelam semakin ia menyaksikannya berjuang. Seberapa mengerikannya berubah menjadi tidak bisa terbang ketika semua yang bisa kau lakukan adalah terbang?

"Luhan, sayang, apa kau mendengarkan?" Ibunya bertanya dengan suara panik namun lembut. "Apa kau mendengarkan Dr. Shin dan Dr. Lee?" Dia berkedip dan merubah perhatiannya menjauh dari si kupu-kupu, berpindah pada para dokter yang duduk disisi lain meja.

"Ma'afkan aku." Luhan bergumam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti bahwa informasi ini sangat banyak untuk diterima tapi kumohon cobalah, bisa'kan?"

"Baik."

"Apa yang kamu alami adalah kondisi yang mempengaruhi daya penglihatanmu; ini perlahan akan mengurangi kemampuanmu untuk melihat. Awalnya semuanya terasa normal dengan matamu tapi kemudian warna-warna yang tampak akan memudar perlahan." Dr. Lee berkata dengan suara yang Luhan kategorikan sebagai menggurui.

"Seperti pastel yang dinamis berubah menjadi cat air." Dr. Shin mencoba menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Persis seperti itu. Tapi kemudian warna-warna itu akan memudar lebih jauh dan kau akan melihat warna-warna kusam yang hampir tidak kelihatan, lalu akhirnya hitam dan putih. Itu disebut monokromasi atau buta warna total."

Luhan bisa mengatakan bahwa para doktor sedang menunggunya untuk tersentak atau pingsan karena terkejut tapi dia tidak dalam suasana untuk itu. Dia tidak terkejut sama sekali –setelah seminggu menemui dokter dan menjalani tes mata ia tidak terkejut akan hasil diagnosanya. Tapi ibunya adalah kasus yang sangat berbeda. Dia bisa merasakan ibunya menjadi kaku disebelahnya.

"Monokromasi, dalam kasusmu, adalah gejala dari keadaan yang disebut gangguan urat saraf atrofi. Kondisi ini memperburuk urat optikmu dan memakan semua daya lihatmu. Saat sarafnya menjadi sangat rusak dan tidak bisa membawa gambaran menuju otakmu. Apa yang coba kami katakan adalah.."

Suara mereka menjauh dan dia tidak bisa mendengar mereka lagi. Matanya kembali pada si kupu-kupu dan menyadari bahwa itu tidak lagi meronta. Kupu-kupu itu sudah berhenti bergerak dan terlihat membeku. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat melihat angin menggerakan sayapnya.

Sesuatu sekecil sayap kupu-kupu mengepak bersama mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengubah hal sepenuhnya. Efek apa yang kupu-kupu telah mati punya?

Ibu Luhan menggenggam tanganya dan ia menolak untuk berpaling dari si kupu-kupu. Genggamannya mengencang sampai ia yakin bahwa ia mematahkan tangannya. Dr. Shin sedang mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarkannya lagi. Lebih baik seperti ini –jika ia tidak mendengar kata yang tak terelakan, ia tidak harus menghadapi masalahnya. Ayahnya disisi lain mengambil jalan yang lebih tenang dan menepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan sangat membencinya –tepukan dipunggung, genggaman tangan dan semua hal-hal seperti itu. Walaupun mereka bermaksud untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, mereka membuatnya merasa jauh lebih buruk.

"Nak." Ayahnya berkata dengan suara pecah. "Berhenti melihat keluar dan perhatikan." Walaupun suara memerintahnya tidak mengandung ancaman yang nyata. Semua didunianya terbuang rusak dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan tentang itu.

Rasanya ada lebih banyak tangga dari biasanya; bahkan ketika dia masih kecil dan pertama kali mendongak pada bangunan menakutkan yang seperti tebing itu tidak pernah terlihat seperti tanjakan yang besar. Dia mendesah dan melihat mereka: totalnya 20. 20 tanjakan untuk naik dan 20 perjuangan untuk dilawan. Luhan merasa lebih lemah dibanding sebelumnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Dia mulai naik dan langsung menyesalinya. Rasanya seperti mempunyai karung pasir tersambung pada kaki dan punggungnya; gaya beratnya mencoba untuk menariknya jatuh kebawah. Tapi jika ia terjatuh, bisakah dia masuk kebawah permukaan dan tetap disana?

Bahkan kamarnya terasa berpindah lebih jauh turun kebawah. Semua di rumah ini lebih luas dari yang ia ingat dan ini menganggunya. Bagaimana hal-hal berubah banyak hanya dalam beberapa jam? Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintunya, meluncur turun ke lantai.

Ada ratusan hal yang bisa dia pikirkan, yang seharusnya sudah berputar-putar dalam pikirannya, tapi Luhan menemukan dirinya sendiri kembali pada si kupu-kupu yang tak bergerak. Setelah berjuang beberapa menit kupu-kupu itu menyerah dan membiarkan angin mengerjakan semuanya. Tapi beberapa menit itu pasti terasa seperti bertahun-tahun; bertahun-tahun meronta tanpa hasil, sebuah perjuangan sia-sia dengan hanya satu kecelakaan namun kematian sangat berarti.

Luhan pernah mendengar disuatu tempat bahwa kupu-kupu tidak memiliki hidup yang lama. Satu hari? Satu bulan? Bahkan mungkin satu tahun? Apa ini merupakan hari terakhir dari hidupnya? Dia menghela napas dan menyandarkan belakang kepalanya terhadap pintu kayu. Rasanya depresi untuk memikirkan bahwa hari terakhirnya dihabiskan meronta dicabang pohon.

Dia bisa mendengar orang tuanya berbicara di lantai bawah, suara panik dan bercampur tangis mereka memanggilnya. "Kita seharusnya tahu ini akan datang." Ayahnya berkata dengan amarah. "Bagaimana mungkin kita tahu?" Ibunya membalas ditengah-tengah tangis. "Ini tidak seperti kita mampu memeriksa matanya."

Air mata meluncur turun ke pipinya dan mereka berubah menjadi isakan kecil yang mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi Luhan tidak menangis untuk dirinya sendiri seperti yang orang normal akan lalukan. Terus terang, ia tidak normal dan ia sudah menerima kenyataannya itu setahun yang lalu.

Dia menangisi kupu-kupu yang tak seorang pun sadari.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Jongdae bertanya saat ia duduk di lapangan disampingnya. Luhan bisa mendengar kecemasan yang nyata dan keraguan dalam suara temannya dan dia mencoba untuk tidak mendesah sebagai respon. Berita tentang kondisinya sudah menyebar keseluruh sekolah hanya dalam dua hari dan ia mulai mendapatkan jenis pertanyaan seperti itu dari semua orang.

Semua temannya tiba-tiba menjadi perawatnya dan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal bertanya jika ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk apapun dan memberinya tugas pekerjaan rumah yang ia lewatkan. Para guru diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah sendiri untuk menjaganya dan langsung memanggil suster jika ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Terkadang Luhan merasa untuk mendapatkan alat perekam dan merekam satu kalimat itu jadi dia bisa memainkannya setiap kali ia ditanyai pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku.. Apa kau ingin sebuah pelukan?" Dia terkekeh atas usul canggung temannya.

"Itu yang pertama."

"Ma'af?"

"Apa kau butuh catatanku? Apa kau ingin belajar bersama? Kau butuh apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sudah ditanyai semua itu dan lebih banyak lagi tapi aku tidak pernah ditanyai jika aku menginginkan sebuah pelukan. Kau yang pertama."

"Aku harus menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Hipster."

"Konformis."

Luhan menemukan sedikit kenyamanan dari kenormalan yang Jongdae berikan. "Tapi serius –aku tidak datang untuk menanyakan soal _itu._ Aku dengar apa yang terjadi."

"Dan tentang apa itu?"

"Kau keluar dari tim sepak bola."

Sepak bola adalah hal yang dia sukai dari kecil. Itu adalah olahraga kesukaannya, masa lalunya, dan hiburannya. Tapi orang tuanya merasa bahwa terlalu berbahaya untuk bermain dengan kondisinya. Itulah mengapa dia duduk di lapangan sepak bola yang kosong: ia ingin melihat mimpinya untuk yang terakhir kali –untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional –sebelum itu direngut darinya.

Dari seorang kapten menjadi penggemar adalah kemunduran yang jauh.

"Aku akan lebih fokus pada tugas sekolahku mulai sekarang."

"Lu-"

"Akademik sangat penting untukku dan bagus bagiku untuk tidak mempunyai gangguan apapun." Katanya dengan anggukan kecil. "Yeah, ini hal yang bagus. Aku akan mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik dan masuk ke universitas yang bagus." Dia berbaring dirumput dan mendongak ke langit yang cerah.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal yang lain."

"Aku bisa."

"Ini bahkan bukan kemunduran." Kata Jongdae, suaranya penuh dengan harapan. "Dunia ini tempat yang besar penuh dengan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan –hanya tinggal memilih satu dari mereka dan mulailah. Kau mempunyai waktu untuk dibagi."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu sangat bersemangat sebelumnya."

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan: ketika keberuntungan mengetuk, kau lebih baik membuka pintunya sebelum dia menjadi kesal dan pergi."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu sepanjang hidupku."

Dia mencoba sebisanya untuk menyamai antusias bohongan Jongdae tapi itu sulit. Rumput dibawah kepalanya bergerak mengikuti angin dan ia memandang pada awan halus yang mengapung diatasnya. Untuk pertama kali selama bertahun-tahun ia mencoba untuk menentukan beberapa bentuk dari mereka –untuk membuktikan bahwa imajinasinya belum mati –tapi semua yang ia lihat adalah halus. Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Mungkin dia sudah sangat buta untuk melihatnya.

Berbagai hal menjadi canggung diantara dia dan orang tuanya. Hubungan mereka sudah berubah menjadi situasi pengawas dan tawanan. Meskipun mereka percaya bahwa mereka tidak terlalu mencolok, Luhan menyadari lirikan kecil yang mereka berikan padanya dari ujung mata mereka dan perubahan dalam nada yang mereka ambil ketika berbicara padanya, bagaimana mereka memberikannya apapun yang dia mau kapan pun ia menginginkannya.

**_Aku tidak mati. _**Dia ingin berteriak. **_Kalian tidak seharusnya memperlakukanku seperti ini._**

Tapi daripada berteriak seperti yang ia mau, dia mengendalikan semuanya dan menguncinya diruangan dalam pikirannya dimana itu tidak bisa menyentuh apapun. Luhan menemukan dirinya membingkai dirinya sendiri dari dunia dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri sepanjang waktu. Lebih baik seperti itu –lebih baik untuknya bahwa dia tidak perlu menderita karena tatapan cemas dan bisikan sedih –karena semuanya bahagia.

"Luhan." Suara tegas ayahnya mengiris kabut dalam pikirannya seperti pedang yang tajam. "Ada sesuatu yang ibumu dan aku ingin bicarakan denganmu." Luhan mengangguk sebagai respon dan melanjutkan untuk memilih makaroni dipiringnya.

"Sayang, kami takut kau tidak mengikuti dengan baik." Ibunya setengah berbisik. "Kau belum mengatakan satupun kata tentang kondisimu dan ketika kami mencoba untuk membicarakannya kau menjauh. Ini sangat mengkhawatirkan."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai apapun untuk dibicarakan. Kata-kata tidak merubah apapun."

"Lebih baik untuk menceritakannya daripada memendamnya didalam."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu ingin aku katakan."

"Nak, gurumu menelfon dan memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi. Kau menjauhkan dirimu dari teman-temanmu dan kau keluar dari semua klub dan aktivitas yang biasanya kau sukai. Kami percaya bahwa kau menahan semuanya dari kami dan itu tidak sehat."

"Apa ini yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku? Apa kalian ingin aku bergabung kembali dengan semuanya?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi apa? Aku punya tugas rumah."

"Karena kau menahan semuanya didalam, ada kemungkinan kau akan sakit. Kami khawatir denganmu." Ayahnya berkata dalam nada lembut tapi mengancam. "Kami sudah melakukan pencarian dan menemukan tempat yang sempurna bagimu untuk mengeluarkan perasaanmu."

"Tempat ini disebut Pusat Rehabilitasi dan Perawatan Anjeong." Luhan mendongak kaget dan tak percaya pada ibunya. "Disini menawarkan program terapi rawat jalan dimana kau akan masuk kedalam sebuah kelompok dengan orang-orang seumuranmu dan melalui banyak tindakan terapi yang berbeda untuk memastikan kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Kalian ingin aku pergi terapi?"

"Ya sayang."

"Tapi tempat itu untuk orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan mental serius. Ketidak-mampuanku untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak perlu dibicarakan bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk terapi."

"Dr. Shin dan Dr. Lee juga percaya bahwa ini merupakan ide bagus untukmu. Mereka sudah menyiapkan semua persiapan yang kamu butuhkan untuk menghadiri sesi ini."

"Berapa kali aku harus pergi?"

"Pertemuannya diadakan tiga kali seminggu dalam lima bulan." Luhan menyadari bahwa itu berarti: dia sangat jauh dari remaja normal. Tiga kali seminggu ia akan duduk dalam sebuah ruangan dan menceritakan soal perasaan yang ia tidak bisa percaya ia punya.

Bagaimana dia seharusnya membohongi sesuatu seperti itu?

"Baik." Katanya, tahu bahwa dia tidak perlu bicara lagi. Ini adalah waktunya untuk menghadapi semuanya yang dia lebih pilih untuk bersembunyi. Luhan menemukan harapan percaya bahwa lima bulan tidaklah lama –itu akan berjalan dengan cepat –tapi ada satu masalah lagi.

Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai lima bulan untuk diluangkan?

**TBC**

* * *

**XiaoWa's note:  
**_-Atrofi: pengecilan atau penyusutan jaringan otot atau jaringan saraf._  
_-Hipster: julukan pada orang yang unik, suka yang lain sendiri, anti mainstream._  
_-Konformis: perilaku yang sesuai dengan harapan atau keinginan masyarakat._

Sebagian besar, aku merasa seperti Luhan. Sewaktu sakit atau mendapatkan sebuah musibah, lalu mendapatkan simpati dari semua orang, rasanya menjengkelkan! Aku merasa seperti 'memangnya aku seburuk itu'. Beberapa memang karena peduli, lainnya hanya untuk formalitas.

Jika kalian sudah membaca versi aslinya, semua bagian cerita terjadi dalam oneshot, lalu kenapa disini hanya update bagian satu? Karena saya tidak bisa langsung selesai menterjemahkan semuanya, dan jujur kali ini cukup sulit dengan kata-kata yang ada, baru kali ini saya menterjemahkan kata-kata psikologi. Dan kurasa ini juga membantu kalian untuk sedikit demi sedikit memahami cerita yang cukup berat, semoga. Nah, selamat membaca ^^.


	3. Bagian dua: Kebebasan Artistik

**I do not own the story!**

Copyright © 2014 "Moonbows" by xAskedSoInnocentlyx (AFF)

Translated by Xiao Wa (August 17, 2014)

Enjoy~

* * *

**Bagian dua: Kebebasan Artistik**

Pusat Rehabilitas dan Perawatan Anjeong adalah bagunan besar dengan banyak lantai dengan nuansa modern. Terlihat seperti memisah langit ditengah-tengah. Luhan tidak menyukainya dan ingin berlari setelah mobilnya pergi. Tapi terima kasih pada tatapan ibu dan ayahnya dibalik punggungnya dan dokter yang terlalu ramah yang datang untuk menyapanya, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri didalam dan mendapatkan tur keliling.

Mereka berdua sudah melewati lantai dasar dan sekarang bergerak menuju bagian yang harus ia datangi tiga kali seminggu: tempat perawatan untuk anak muda yang rawat jalan. Tempat itu berwarna putih yang luas dengan jendela besar disetiap dinding yang memberikan pasiennya sebuah pemandangan dari pepohonan yang mengelilinginya. Walau pun seharusnya itu bertujuan untuk memberi ketenangan, sebenarnya itu agak sedikit menakutkan.

"Kita sampai." Dokter yang ia berikan nama panggilan Dr. Narkotik –pria itu memiliki senyuman lebar dan mata besar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti dia sedang mabuk- berkata dengan antusias. "Ini adalah tempat dimana kau akan menghabiskan waktumu hari ini."

"Apa aku diharuskan pergi ke tempat lain nanti?"

"Semuanya tergantung pada terapi yang kau jalani tapi tempat ini menjadi yang utama untukmu menghabiskan waktu. Ini adalah ruangan yang digunakan untuk sesi kelompok dan mempunyai pemandangan terbaik dari seluruh gedung." Dia tahu bahwa itu seharusnya mendatangkan tawa untuknya tapi sungguh dia tidak merasa ingin tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan pasangan terapimu."

"Pasangan?"

"Beberapa dari teknik terapi yang digunakan selama sesi memerlukan seorang pasangan." Dr. Narkotik menunduk pada papan ditangannya dan menghela napas. "Tapi Luhan-ah pasanganmu adalah.. kasus khusus."

"Apa arti sebenarnya?"

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya memperlihatnya kondisinya padamu diluar sesi kelompok, aku akan memberitahumu mengapa kami memasangkan kalian berdua bersama. Orang tuamu memberitahu kami kau suka bicara dan ramah jadi kami berharap kau bisa mencoba sebisamu untuk bekerja dengannya."

"Jika dia berbahaya-"

"Percaya padaku, dia tidak berbahaya. Kenyataannya sangat berkebalikan."

"Dr. Park!" Seseorang berteriak dari pintu. "Kami butuh bantuanmu di fasilitas rawat inap!"

"Aku akan disana dalam sepuluh menit!" Dr. Narkotik –yang sebenarnya bernama Dr. Park- menjawab. "Luhan-ah ayo pergi dan temui pasanganmu." Mereka berdua berjalan pada bagian ruangan yang paling jauh dimana hampir tidak ada pasien dan berhenti pada sebuah meja yang didesakan di pojok ruangan. Duduk disana seorang anak laki-laki berpakian abu-abu, rambutnya menutupi hampir semua wajahnya saat dia menulis di sebuah kertas. "Ini pasanganmu. Sehun-ah, katakan halo."

Sehun mendongak dari kertasnya untuk satu detik dan langsung menunduk kembali.

"Luhan-ah silakan duduk." Luhan menyelip diantara kursi dan meja di depan Sehun, memandang anak laki-laki itu dengan hati-hati. "Ini." Kata Dr. Park dan memberikannya sebuah buku. "Untuk hari ini, lakukan apa pun yang kamu suka di buku itu. Sehun-ah bisa membantumu jika kau mempunyai pertanyaan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan. Ketika sesi ini berakhir kau bisa mengembalikan buku itu pada suster yang menunggu dipintu keluar."

"Baik."

"Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah."

Sesaat setelah Dr. Park pergi, Luhan membuka bukunya dan menemukan bahwa buku itu penuh dengan kertas kosong. Disana bahkan tidak ada garis: ia langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah kertas menggambar. Dia pernah melihat jenis buku itu tiap kali dikelas seni.

Dia duduk disana berkedip pada buku dalam diam selama beberapa menit, tidak yakin akan meletakan apa disana. Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun menyelipkan sebuah kertas diseberang meja untuknya.

'Kau diharuskan untuk menggambar sebuah foto. Berdasarkan foto yang kau gambar, mereka menilai kesehatan mentalmu. Warnanya, fotonya –semuanya berarti sesuatu bagi mereka. Kau harus menggambar sesuatu yang terang dan bahagia.'

"Apa yang kau gambar ketika kau datang kemari?" Ia bertanya dan menyerahkan kembali kertasnya. Sehun dengan cepat menulis sesuatu dan menyelipkannya kembali.

'Sebuah jeruk.'

Luhan melihatnya bingung dan meskipun Sehun tidak melihatnya kembali, ia mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon. Luhan menghela napas dan Sehun meletakan satu pak crayon ditengah-tengah meja. Dia mengambil beberapa warna terang dan mulai menggambar.

Ditengah-tengah menggambar, Luhan mendongak dan mulai mempelajari anak laki-laki didepannya. Ia mengenakan sweater panjang abu-abu dengan lengan yang menutupi semua tangannya dan rambut gelapnya menyembunyikan hampir seluruh wajahnya. Tapi dari apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya Sehun mempunyai tatapan suram dan ketakutan, bibir yang merekah, dan kulit pucat. Perawakannya- membungkuk dan berhati-hati- membuatnya terlihat sangat kecil.

**_Kenapa kamu disini?_**

Sesinya berlalu agak cepat, tidak satu pun dari Sehun atau Luhan bicara satu kata pun pada yang lain. Ini sebenarnya sangat menenangkan- duduk dalam diam, satu-satunya suara dalam ruangan adalah obrolan pasien lain dan suara crayon pada kertas- dan membuatnya tenang.

"Luhan-sshi waktunya untuk pulang. Orang tuamu menunggu dilobi lantai bawah." Seorang suster memberitahunya.

"Baik. Aku hanya akan membantu Sehun-sshi merapikan ini."

"Pergilah kebawah ketika kau siap." Luhan menutup bukunya dan mulai meletakan crayon yang ia gunakan kembali ke kotak secepat mungkin. Sehun membantunya setelah beberapa saat dan mereka menyelesaikannya bersama. Dia berdiri dan menyelipkan bukunya dibawah lengannya, menggigit bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa Sehun-sshi. Senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya meskipun dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban. Sehun terlihat berhenti bernapas selama beberapa detik dan Luhan berjalan menjauh untuk memberikan ruang pada anak laki-laki itu. Dia memberikan bukunya pada suster dan berhenti sebentar dipintu, menoleh kembali.

Terkejut, Sehun sedang mengangkat sebuah halaman dari bukunya.

'Sampai jumpa Luhan-sshi.'

Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, Luhan meninggalkan bukunya- yang hanya berisi satu buah gambar topi buah- dan pasangan terapi anehnya dibelakang.

Pada hari kedua dari terapinya, Luhan menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam situasi klasik: sebuah kelompok lingkaran besar untuk mengobrol dimana semua orang memperkenalkan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka harus mulai dari nama, umur, dan mengapa mereka dimasukan kedalam program. Walaupun ini sangat klise dan dia sudah menduganya ia masih menemukan dirinya tidak nyaman dengan ide memberitahu masalahnya pada sekelompok orang tak dikenal.

Ini terasa seperti hari pertamanya disekolah lagi.

Untungnya dia melihat Sehun dan berlari ketempat duduk disebelahnya karena mereka akan melakukannya menurut jarum jam dan Sehun memilih tempat duduk yang membuatnya menjadi orang terakhir. Itu memberikan Luhan posisi kedua dan beberapa waktu untuk memikirkan tentang apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Baik semuanya." Kata Dr. Park saat dia duduk disebelah Sehun. "Kalian tahu putarannya: saat giliranmu, berdiri dan mulai dari namamu, umur, dan alasan untuk datang dalam program ini. Junghong-ah, mulailah kapan pun kau siap." Seorang anak laki-laki yang jauh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi berdiri dan memandang lurus kearah pintu.

"Namaku Choi Junghong, umurku 17 tahun, dan aku disini karena keluargaku tidak sanggup berurusan dengan anak yang seperti robot."

"Terima kasih Junghong-ah. Silakan selanjutnya." Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri, mata besarnya menelusuri ruangan itu dengan tatapan sombong.

"Hai, aku Wu Yifan- tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kris- dan aku 18 tahun. Aku disini karena aku sangat tampan sampai orang-orang iri dan aku harus datang kemari untuk belajar bagaimana untuk menjadi biasa."

"Yifan-ah tolong bertingkahlah dengan baik." Yifan memutar matanya dan menyilangkan lengannya didada.

"Dr. Park suka memanggil ketampananku gangguan kepribadian kecintaan pada diri sendiri tapi dia hanya mencoba menemukan alasan untuk paras tampanku."

Setelah Yifan selesai, perkenalannya berjalan dengan cepat. Ada seorang anak laki-laki bernama Jinki yang mempunyai gangguan depresi, Joongki yang mempunyai bibliomania, Chaerin yang percaya bahwa ia adalah penyanyi terkenal yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang lain, Zitao yang mempunyai gangguan perbedaan sikap, Jiyong seorang pembohong dan Jinwoo yang mempunyai gangguan kepribadian ganda.

Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Sehun.

Luhan berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapan dari semua orang disekitarnya. Dia berusaha menemukan sebuah cara untuk menjelaskan dirinya tapi otaknya tidak bekerja dengan cepat dalam situasi itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung berterus-terang.

"Namaku Lu Han tapi semua orang memanggilku Luhan, aku 18 tahun, aku mempunyai ganguan optik syaraf atrofi, dan aku diujung kegugupan."

"Terima kasih Luhan-ah. Sehun-ah, giliranmu." Seraya ia duduk, Luhan menyadari bagaimana ketidaknyamanan Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dan tetap melihat kebawah, lebih memilih menatap lantai dari yang lain.

"Oh Sehun, 17, kegugupan sosial dan gangguan depresi berat." Sehun bergumam cepat dan duduk.

**_Kegugupan sosial? Itu menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak bicara atau berkontak mata._** Pikir Luhan selama sesinya berjalan. Dia tahu bahwa ia bukan ditempat untuk melakukannya tapi ia merasa kasihan pada Sehun. Pasti sangat sulit mempunyai kegugupan sosial dan depresi.

Masalahnya tidak sebanding dengan mereka yang berada disekelilingnya dan dia tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berada dalam program itu. Dia mengambil tempat seseorang yang sebenarnya membutuhkan bantuan dan ini membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Sehun selalu membawa buku catatan bersamanya tidak peduli kemana ia pergi, dia menyadari Sehun menulis semua yang ia ingin katakan didalam sana dan menunjukannya pada siapa pun yang sedang berbicara dengannya tanpa melihat pada mereka. Itu merupakan latihan yang menarik semua orang dalam grup mereka terlihat sudah terbiasa.

Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun suka menggambar garis tepi di buku catatannya ketika ia tidak harus bicara. Hal itu merupakan kebisaan lucu yang sering membuat Luhan kehilangan fokus pada hal lain hanya untuk melihat ia melakukannya. Tapi ada juga hal tertentu yang Sehun lakukan.

Terkadang selama sesi grup –ketika Sehun terlihat sangat tidak nyaman- ia akan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dan menggunakannya seperti batu untuk menghilangkan kecemasan, menggosoknya diantara jari-jarinya. Luhan selalu mencoba untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik tapi itu tidak mungkin karena keposesifan Sehun. Dia memutuskan bahwa itu mungkin hanya sebuah kertas dengan beberapa kalimat didalamnya yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Sebuah selimut pelindung.

**TBC**

* * *

**XiaoWa's note:  
**

_-bibliomania: mengoleksi bahkan menimbun buku sampai ke poin dimana hubungan sosial atau kesehatan terancam._

Double upadate ^^. Jika ada kata-kata yang membingungkan silakan tanya, jangan lupa buat reviewnya, o.k.

Update lagi dilain waktu dan tolong mengerti jika saya update lama ya T~T

Satu lagi, Merry Krismas (Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan), Ho Ho Ho Ho~


	4. Bagian tiga: Kalimat yang Tak Terucap

**I do not own the story!**

Copyright © 2014 "Moonbows" by xAskedSoInnocentlyx (AFF)

Translated by Xiao Wa (August 17, 2014)

Enjoy~

* * *

**Bagian Tiga: Kalimat yang Tak Terucap**

"Bagaimana penglihatanmu, Luhan-sshi?" tanya Dr. Shin seraya menutup berkas grafik. "Apa kau mengalami kesulitan melihat sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Apa ada gejala yang muncul?"

Luhan lega bahwa akhirnya orang tuanya mendengarkan dirinya ketika dia memberitahu mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja untuk pergi sendirian. Jika mereka pergi dengannya, mereka pasti akan mengatakan gejala yang belum keluar dan membuat hal lebih buruk dari yang sudah-sudah. Tapi ada suatu perubahan dalam penglihatannya yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Warna-warna mulai memudar."

"Tolong jelaskan."

"Seperti seseorang mencampurkan putih pada semuanya dan lalu menambahkan air." Jawabnya dengan jujur. "Aku bisa melihat warnanya tapi tidak seperti yang biasa aku lihat." Seluruh wajah Dr. Shin terlihat menggelap dengan cemas.

"Kasusmu sepertinya berjalan dengan cepat."

"Oh."

Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan akan hal itu. Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Berteriak? Menangis dengan keras? Menangis dan berteriak tidak memperbaiki apa pun jadi bereaksi seperti itu pun percuma. Dia hanya akan membuang-buang air mata dan napasnya.

"Luhan-sshi, sudahkah orang tuamu bicara padamu tentang kelas penting yang perlu kau ambil?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ada beberapa kelas yang bisa membantumu membiasakan diri pada gaya hidup barumu."

"Seperti?"

"Kelas Braille dan yang lainnya." Dia sudah menduga saran itu segera datang tapi itu tetap menyakitkan. Ada ketegasan pasti disana, mengaku kalah dan membiarkan masalahnya menang. Meskipun begitu benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk melawannya, tidak bisa membalikannya, tidak bisa lebih baik. Ini tidaklah adil tapi mau bagaimana?

Ruangan itu hampir kosong –pasien yang lain sudah pindah ke area yang berbeda- yang mana berarti mereka sendirian. Pengobatan hari ini adalah _evaluasi pasien untuk pasien._ Para pasien bisa membawa pasangan mereka ke berbagai sisi area yang berbeda dan berbicara pada mereka tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Rupanya para dokter berkata bahwa lebih mudah untuk berbicara pada pasangan mereka daripada berbicara dengan para dokter.

Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

Sehun sedang duduk diseberangnya menggambar di buku catatannya seperti biasa. Normalnya Luhan akan menemukan sesuatu untuk menyibukan dirinya tapi hari itu berbeda. Dia merasa buruk dan ingin mengeluarkannya untuk sekali saja.

"Sehun-sshi."

Tangan Sehun berhenti bergerak, menunjukan bahwa dia memperhatikan. "Aku tahu bahwa kau bukan penggemar berat untuk mengobrol tapi tidak apa-apa jika aku menceritakan tentang sesuatu padamu? Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk sebagai respon, rambutnya terjatuh dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu tentang masalahku: gangguan optik atrofi. Sebenarnya itu hanya nama keren untuk perlahan-lahan menjadi buta." Rasanya aneh untuk akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia akan menjadi buta, dia menghindari mengatakan hal itu selama seminggu. "Tapi sepertinya dalam kasusku, penyakit ini tidak terlalu pelan. Kondisiku semakin memburuk dengan cepat dan kemarin dokterku memutuskan untuk memasukanku pada kelas braille."

Dia mendesah dengan gemetar dan mencoba sebisanya untuk tetap tenang. Mengingat faktanya bahwa dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya atau mengakuinya pada diri sendiri, sulit baginya untuk terbuka.

"Maksudku aku tahu menjadi buta bukanlah akhir dunia. Aku bisa memimpin sebuah hidup yang baik tanpa penglihatan dan masih banyak hal yang lebih buruk didunia untuk didiagnosa tapi hanya saja..aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa yang terjadi jika semuanya menjadi gelap?" Tangis membakar tenggorokannya dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku membaca setelah beberapa waktu tidak melihat kamu hanya akan.. _lupa_ seperti apa semuanya terlihat. Seperti kamu tidak pernah melihat sesuatu. Aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk berhenti melihat."

Beberapa menit kesunyian yang kental berlalu dan sebuah air mata turun ke wajahnya. Satu air mata berubah menjadi dua dan tiba-tiba sebuah banjir terbentuk. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya berharap tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari hujan kesedihannya yang amat deras.

"Kau akan menjadi seperti pahlawan." Sehun berbisik lembut. Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan tersedu, terkejut.

"M-ma'af?" Laki-laki yang lebih muda merona hebat.

"Ketika kau menjadi buta, semua indramu yang lain akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk menutupi kekuranganmu. Pendengaranmu menjadi lebih baik, indra perasamu lebih kuat, penciuman dan peraba menjadi kuat juga. Kau bisa seperti seorang pahlawan dengan indra super dan lainnya." Suara Sehun hati-hati dan sedikit gugup seperti dia takut bahwa Luhan akan menyentaknya karena berbicara. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Luhan menemukan ketenangan dalam kata-katanya. "Kau bisa menjadi seperti Batman-hyung."

"Karena kelelawar buta?"

"Jangan menjadi ironis."

"Lalu alasan lain apa?"

"Batman-hyung adalah pahlawan paling keren." Jantungnya berdetak kencang didadanya dan air matanya benar-benar berhenti.

"Apa kau berpikir aku keren?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"K-karena di grup kau hanya... mengatakan semuanya dengan mudah. Kau sangat berterus-terang tentang masalahmu dan kau tidak ragu untuk mengakui semuanya. Tidak seorang pun begitu terbuka pada percobaan pertama." Dia berkedip terkejut akan respon Sehun. Walau pun ia sudah mendapatkan pujian sebelumnya, tak seorang pun berkata tentang hal baik padanya dengan sebuah ketulusan sebelumnya.

"Kau terbuka sekarang."

"Ini bukanlah kali pertamaku disini."

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau benar-benar bicara denganku." Sehun terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa detik sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hal untuk dibicarakan pada orang."

"Apa itu benar?" Anak yang lebih muda memilih diam. "Karena aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Kupikir bahwa kau sebenarnya mempunyai banyak hal untuk dikatakan tapi kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana."

"Aku tahu bagaimana untuk bicara."

"Tentu saja kau tahu- tapi itu hanya sedikit sulit bagimu untuk bicara dengan orang-orang, benar?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku paham perasaanmu. Bertemu orang baru setiap hari dan berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuat mereka merasa lebih baik tentangmu, untuk membuat mereka menyukaimu. Sulit mencoba untuk menyenangkan orang-orang dengan kata-katamu. Terkadang kamu harus menghiraukan pikiranmu sendiri hanya untuk menyenangkan mereka."

Luhan tahu –sedikit demi sedikit- bagaimana persaan Sehun. Dia mengerti kesulitan dari mencoba untuk menyenangkan setiap orang; menyamakan pikirannya pada mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit pertmenanan. Itu adalah hal yang sering dilakukan orang-orang: mencoba menyamakan diri jadi mereka bisa layak disuatu tempat. Tapi Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang umum dengan semua orang –menurut Luhan.

"Tidak semua orang akan membencimu Sehun-ah." Kata Luhan lembut. "Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa khawatir tentang menyenangkan orang lain."

"Itu terdengar mudah tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku... Aku hanya gugup."

"Kau tidak harus gugup."

"Itu tidak seperti aku _ingin_ semua orang untuk menyukaiku.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya gugup dan Luhan melihat jari-jari anak laki-laki itu menggulung pada pensil dimeja. "Aku hanya... Aku.. tahu bahwa aku tidak seperti mereka dan mereka akan membenciku karenanya."

"Kamu tidak perlu peduli tentang apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Mereka bukanlah masalah."

"Dr. Park sering mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Dr. Narkotik? Aku sangat yakin bahwa laki-laki itu berada dalam pengaruh obat yang ia tulis." Sehun tertawa ringan dan suaranya melompat-lompat dalam pikiran Luhan. Itu terdengar merdu dan ia merasa spesial karena tidak banyak orang yang mendengarnya sebelumnya. "Tapi jika opini seseorang penting untukmu, ambil ini sebagai hitungan: kupikir kamu juga keren."

Anak yang lebih muda menatapnya dengan mata penuh tanda tanya dan kagum. Dia tersenyum tipis dan setelah beberapa menit, Sehun tersipu dan tersenyum kembali.

"Aku senang mengobrol denganmu Sehun-ah."

"Aku s-suka mengobrol denganmu juga Luhan-sshi." Anak yang lebih muda menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup dan menutup buku catatannya. "Bisakah aku.. memanggilmu 'hyung'?" Dia bisa tahu bahwa mengatakan sebuah pertanyaan seperti itu adalah langkah besar bagi anak laki-laki itu dan ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memelihara kemajuan apa pun yang ia buat.

"Tentu saja."

Sehun kembali menggambar dan Luhan melihat keluar jendela berharap bahwa jika dia melihat langit untuk waktu yang lama ia akan selalu mengingat bagaimana rupanya. Mungkin _evaluasi pasien untuk pasien_ lebih efektif dari yang ia pikirkan.

Sekolah menjadi sulit dan hampir tidak mungkin antara sesi terapi dan janji dengan dokter. Itu hanya kebiasaan yang masih ia punya –pergi ke sekolah dan menjadi murid- tapi bahkan segera akan diambil darinya. Luhan harus merubah seluruh hidupnya untuk menyesuaikan masalah barunya. Orang tuanya menjadi gila dengan menyingkirkan semua penghalang jalannya dan rencana memasukannya pada pelajaran khusus ketika mereka memutuskan bahwa baik-baik saja baginya untuk kembali bersekolah.

Semua orang –teman keluarga yang tidak pernah terlihat lagi, anggota keluarga yang ia tidak tahu ada, guru sekolah dasar, semua orang yang pernah mengenalnya- materialitas mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka menyakinkan kenyatan bahwa dia bisa mempunyai kehidupan yang baik dan normal menjadi buta.

Tapi kalimat menenangkan mereka hanya membuatnya merasa lebih buruk dari yang sudah ia rasakan. Dia tahu bahwa dia bisa mempunyai kehidupan yang baik tapi setiap kali ia 'dihibur', ia mulai lebih meragukan dirinya sendiri. Seakan semua disekelilingnya berubah dan satu hal memilih untuk tetap sama.

Oh Sehun dan pipinya yang terus tersipu.

**TBC**

* * *

**XiaoWa's note:**-_materialitas_ disini berarti sama seperti formalitas.

Yo~ ma'af lama updatenya, maklum orang artis sibuk /plak/ kkk~

Kali ini update satu bagian dulu yah, belum bisa kasih double. Dan juga bagian satu dan dua mau saya edit lagi, silakan yang mau baca ulang. Ga baca juga bukan masalah besar, ga ada yang beda sama jalan ceritanya. Kalau misalanya kalian punya request buat terjemahin cerita HunHan boleh kok tinggal beritahu saya, nanti saya lihat dulu bagaimana ceritanya dan juga hal2 lainnya sebelum mutusin buat terjemahin ceritanya.

**XiaoWa replies:**

junia angel 58: udah lanjut~  
Cherry EXOL: FIGHTING!  
ahnjinhee2: iya dong, kkk~ FIGHTING!  
exost babyz: iya, sibuk panggilan buat ngurusin dorm EXO /plak/  
imKevin: /suguhin teh/  
Bambi Mole: iya dong~ Hidup HunHan~~  
alysaexostans: ini angst tapi penuh dengan kejutan~ kkk~  
Haru: update~  
deercho: mungkin habis Moonbows?  
Rusaliar: Yehet~  
laely do: /suguhin teh/  
Sesehun: soal sequel ICCL aku belum bilang sama authornya T-T  
sera: jangan lupa kasih review, ok.  
kaihunhan: review dong, review :3  
kjungxox88: don't forget to give me a review~  
HUNsayHAN: FIGHTING! Review jangan lupa dong~  
naranari2: kkk~ reviewnya yah~  
ohmydeer: iya, Luhan nanti buta~  
luvesick hoon: iya, Luhan nanti buta. Kedokteran, psiokologi, angst tapi penuh dengan kejutan~ kkk~  
oshxlh: ditunggu juga reviewnya~  
MeriskaLu: sequel ICCL belum bilang lagi sama authornya, nanti aja yah~ Moonbows dulu.  
fachen: Ayo baca, abis itu kasih review :3  
Guest: kkk~ update.  
ViviNrH: ini udah update~  
wolfyxo: ini udah lanjut T-T  
lalala: aku belum nonton XD ceritanya gimana emang?  
sluthunkai: cerita aslinya cuma oneshot, tapi itu panjang banget dan kalau mau langsung dibuat oneshot takutnya kelamaan, jadinya aku bagi-bagi lagi. Semuanya ada 7 bagian~ sekarang diakhir note ada sedikit penjelasan juga buat kata-kata yang sulit, jadi baca sampai bawah-bawahnya ya~ ada hint juga kadang loh dibalasan kaya gini :3  
hunhaney : Sebenarnya cuma oneshot tapi takut kepanjangan, keberatan dan kalamaan akhirnya aku buat jadi tujuh bagian~  
SeLu: FIGHTING!  
xilian94: ga, Luhan ga kena gangguan mental tapi orang tua mereka berpikir bahwa Luhan merasa tertekan karena sama sekali jauh berbeda dari Luhan yang ceria kaya dulu. Memang harus baca berulang-ulang.  
OSH KAP: belum nonton. Gitu yah? kurang tau juga sih, tapi kalau kaya gitu juga jangankan Luhan aku sendiri juga merasa sama kaya Luhan, ga perlu cerita apa yang ga perlu. Coba baca lanjutannya dulu yah~  
luvesick hoon: iya, Luhan perlahan-lahan jadi buat karena penyempitan sarat penglihatan, awalnya buat warna lalu buta total.  
Hanifa Diena: update~  
lueksoluosby: sebuah selimut pelindung. Maksudnya kaya sebuah kebiasaan yang membuat kita merasa lebih tenang, sebelumnya Sehun gugup kan? Lalu keluarin kertas lipat yang dia mainin, itu ngebuat dia tenang. Kaya kita yang ketakutan dikamar trus masuk ke selimut. Memang perlu dibaca berulang-ulang.  
Oh SeRa Land : semangat baca sama reviewnya juga yah~


	5. Bagian empat: Satu Pendengar

**I do not own the story!**

Copyright © 2014 "Moonbows" by xAskedSoInnocentlyx (AFF)

Translated by Xiao Wa (August 17, 2014)

Enjoy~

* * *

_Bagian empat: Satu Pendengar_

Ada hari-hari di mana Luhan tidak pergi ke sesi terapi. Pada hari itu Sehun terlihat memudar dengan latar dan tidak mencoba untuk bicara dengan siapa pun: ia hanya duduk di pojok ruangan dan menggambar. Dia mempunyai hal tertentu yang ia suka untuk digambar –bunga, burung, pohon-pohon dan semacamnya –tapi kapan pun Luhan tidak hadir dia akan selalu menggambar simbol kelelawar.

Itu adalah caranya mengakui diam-diam bahwa dia merindukannya.

Sayangnya, hari itu adalah hari di mana Luhan tidak hadir. Sehun duduk sendiri di meja mereka dengan hanya ditemani buku catatan miliknya. Dia duduk sendirian sebelumnya –seringkali –tapi itu ketika mejanya hanya untuk dirinya, ketika dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pilihan. Sekarang dia merasa kesepian karena sendirian.

Dengan helaan napas, dia menutup buku catatannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas dari sakunya. Itu adalah benda yang memberikannya banyak ketenangan dari semua yang ia miliki: sebuah peta.

Itu terlihat seperti sebuah peta yang berasal dari buku anak-anak dengan ilustrasi pohon dan gunung di daratan dan juga ikan dan gurita besar yang mengejar sebuah perahu kecil di air. Peta itu tidak sejelas dulu dan kusut karena sering kali dilipat dan usang di tempat jari-jarinya sering lewati. Sejujurnya, dia menyanyanginya lebih dari apa pun.

Di peta tua itu banyak sekali kenangan: gelap dan malam badai dengan hanya sebuah senter untuk melindunginya dari monster yang dirinya sendiri yakini ada di sana, duduk di belakang mobil yang bergerak dari rumah ke rumah, menonton teman-teman sekelasnya berteman dengan yang lain dan meninggalkannya di belakang, dunia membentuk sebuah gelembung di sekitarnya dan lupa untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya dengannya.

Peta itu mempunyai kemungkinan dari dunia lain di mana dirinya termasuk, tempat baru untuk ditemukan dan jalanan yang bisa dia lintasi. Sebuah jalan kecil yang tidak ditandai menuju tempat rahasia yang bisa ia kunjungi sendiri dan keluar dari tatapan menghakimi semua orang di dekatnya. Itu adalah rumah yang dirinya belum pernah berkesempatan untuk datangi.

Terkadang dia penasaran kemana peta itu menuju.

"Sehun-ah, apa kamu melalukan dengan baik hari ini?" Dokter Park bertanya sesaat ia berjalan menuju mejanya. Itu adalah rutinitasnya untuk datang dan memeriksa semua pasiennya tetapi pria itu selalu mengambil waktu tambahan dengannya. Sehun mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya, merasakan desakan asing untuk bicara. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Baru saja pria itu mulai berjalan pergi dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi merasakan dirinya menutupnya secara tak sadar.

_Seharusnya tidak usah._ Pikirnya dan mulai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. _Dia akan berpikir aku ini bodoh. Dia tidak ingin bicara denganku._

"D-Dokter Park?" Dia memanggilnya dan sang dokter berbalik melihatnya dengan mata lebar.

"Ya Sehun-ah?"

"Apa..apa Luhan-hyung akan segera kembali?" Setelah beberapa menit terkejut dalam diam, sebuah senyuman paham merayap pada wajah sang dokter.

"Dia hanya beristirahat di rumah untuk hari ini; dia akan kembali di sesi berikutnya." Kelegaan keluar dari dirinya dengan sebuah hembusan napas. "Sehun-ah, sebentar lagi waktu untu sesi pribadimu dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Sesi pribadi bukanlah kesukaannya di dunia. Beberapa orang melihatnya lebih baik dari pada berbicara tentang masalahnya di depan orang tak dikenal tapi dia bukanlah satu dari mereka. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku melihat perubahan dalam dirimu Sehun-ah." Mulai dokter Park. "Kamu mendapatkan lebih percaya diri dan lebih nyaman dalam berbicara, keseluruhan sikapmu terlihat lebih baik. Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?" Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tetapi langsung menutupnya, lebih memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku pikirkan. Kupikir bahwa perubahan ini karena seorang pasangan tertentu."

_Apa aku terlalu jelas?_

"Sejak kamu ditempatkan dengan pasanganmu kondisimu mengalami peningkatan lebih dari tahun lalu. Apa kamu merasakan perubahannya sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Aku memperhatikan ketika kamu berdiri untuk datang ke sini denganku kamu bahkan tidak membawa buku catatanmu. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya sejak kamu datang kemari kamu meninggalkannya. Biasanya kamu berbicara seperti- kamu merasa desakan untuk melepaskannya?"

"S..Sedikit."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Ini berarti kamu perlahan mengatasi rasa gugupmu." Dia sudah berhenti percaya akan adanya kemungkinan untuk menjadi lebih baik, untuk mengalahkan kegugupannya dan semuanya, dulu sekali. Mendengar bahwa dia bergerak maju membuat beban di dadanya berkurang sedikit. "Tapi ada langkah selanjutnya dari terapimu dan aku yakin kamu siap sekarang. Apa kamu ingat yang apa yang akan datang?"

"Keterbukaan."

"Ya. Langkah selanjutnya adalah untuk menghadapkanmu kepada ketakutanmu dengan menaruhmu dalam situasi yang kamu takuti."

"A-Apa anda akan membuatku menghadapi keramaian?"

"Itu akan sedikit keterlaluan pada tahap ini. Ada hal yang lebih tepat untukmu sekarang."

"Apa itu?"

"Kupikir kamu tahu apa kelanjutannya, Sehun-ah."

Tubuh Luhan terasa kaku dan asing ketika dia bangun dari istirahatnya yang terlalu lama. Dia meregang di tempat tidurnya, menggerakan tangan dan kakinya sampai mereka mencapai batasnya dan melengkungkan punggungnya. Tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan karena tidak terlalu sering bergerak untuk latihan sepak bola dan permainan yang mana membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk bangun setelah tertidur.

Si rambut cokelat mendesah pelan seraya bangun dari tempat tidur— matanya masih tertutup protes untuk bangun— dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Dia menggosok matanya untuk beberapa menit sebelum membukanya perlahan.

_Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi sekarang!_

Jantung Luhan berdetak panik dan dia berpegangan pada tembok untuk membantu dirinya sendiri tetap berdiri. Dia percaya bahwa dia mempunyai banyak waktu tersisa tapi sepertinya dia salah. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari seluruh dunia kehilangan warnanya sekaligus.

Kebutaan warna sudah menyerangnya.

Dia tahu ini adalah hal yang tak pantas untuk dilakukan tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun. Tak seorang pun perlu tahu. Jika mereka mengetahuinya, dia harus langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Luhan tidak menginginkannya— dia harus pergi ke sesi terapi hari ini. Dia percaya bahwa dia bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja sampai dia tiba di sana— sampai dirinya bertemu Sehun— dan dia bisa bernapas lagi.

Ketika dia mendengar tentang kebutaan warna ia tidak terlalu percaya bahwa semua dunia akan menjadi hitam dan putih. Sekali lagi dia terbukti salah. Dunia di sekelilingnya mengingatkannya akan film lama: sepenuhnya monokrom. Dia bisa menyatakan perbedaan warna hanya karena tingkat kegelapannya. Luhan merasa dunia lebih baik saat dirinya berada di area pengobatan remaja.

"Sehun-ah!" Dia setengah berteriak ketika berjalan masuk ke ruagan, menyebabkan beberapa pasien melihat kearahnya. Dia membungkuk malu-malu meminta maaf dan berlari menuju mejanya. "A-Apa kau mau duduk di luar hari ini?"

"Boleh." Sehun bergumam dan Luhan menggenggam tangan anak yang lebih muda tanpa berpikir, hampir menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan tanpa pikir panjang.

Mempunyai Sehun di sisinya adalah hal aneh untuk mencari kenyamanan— berdasarkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik— tapi itu adalah satu hal yang bisa melakukan itu untuknya. Merasakan kehangatan menyenangkan dari Sehun adalah sesuatu yang dia butuhkan. Tetapi hari ini sesuatu berbeda.

Sehun dengan rajin mewarnai di buku catatannya dan memilih crayon berbeda setiap detik, bergerak cepat untuk menyelesaikan gambarnya dengan mudah. Luhan di sisi lain masih berusaha untuk berpura-pura selama sesinya. Dia mengambil sebuah crayon dan menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu warna apa dari tingkat kegelapannya. Tidak ada label di sana jadi itu hanya tebakan tanpa arah.

Dia menekan crayonnya di kertas dan mulai menggambar sebuah bunga tapi tangannya bergetar tak terkontrol dan garis-garis mengabur. "Gambar sesuatu." Kata Luhan di antara gertakan giginya. "Sesuatu yang cerah dan menyenangkan dan penuh warna. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sialnya aku tidak bisa!"

"H-Hyung?" kata Sehun, ketakutan dalam suaranya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini hanya.. Ini tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik!" teriaknya, tidak memperhatikan ketakutan yang muncul di wajah Sehun. "Semua orang bilang suatu hari nanti semua omong kosong yang kita lalui akan sepadan dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik tapi mereka bohong. Mereka selalu berbohong! Lalu mereka penasaran mengapa kita merasa sangat gila- tapi mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa itu karena mereka berbohong pada kita terlalu sering! Semua omong kosong ini.. semua ini tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik!"

"Tolong bicara padaku, jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak bisa menggambarnya! Aku hanya- aku tidak bisa" dia terisak marah, air mata membanjiri wajahnya, "membedakan warnanya." Semua ketakutannya menampar dirinya sekaligus, tubuhnya mengabaikannya sambil bergetar. Dia meletakan wajah di tangannya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri menangis, mesin yang sudah dia bangun untuk menggantikan perasaannya hancur. "Mereka semua sama sekarang."

Dia merasakan Sehun mengambil buku catatan dari pangkuannya dan menyingkirkan semuanya menjauh, merengkuhnya dalam lengannya. Luhan memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya seraya Sehun mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa untuk takut, Luhan-hyung. Jangan menahannya lagi. Keluarkan padaku." Dia merasa buruk untuk mengeluarkan semua masalahnya pada Sehun tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Siapa lagi yang bisa dia percaya? Satu-satunya yang akan tetap bertahan disisinya tanpa menghakiminya adalah Sehun.

"Aku bangun dan s-semuanya hitam dan putih. Ini terjadi sangat cepat..."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sekarang?" Dia terisak. "Ini semakin parah setiap hari." Sehun memeluknya lebih erat dan mendudukannya, mengambil buku yang terabaikan dan crayon.

"Kau mencoba menggambar apa?" Sehun bertanya lembut.

"Bunga."

"Warna apa yang ingin kau pakai?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang cerah?" Anak laki-laki itu menumpahkan crayonnya ke tanah, memilih tiga warna.

"Lihat kemari hyung." Luhan melihat saat ia mengambil dua crayon dan memotongnya sehingga mereka mempunyai ukuran yang berbeda. "Yang panjang merah muda, yang tengah oranye, dan yang kecil hijau untuk batangnya." Dia bernapas keras berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya. "Ini hyung, biarkan aku membantumu."

Sehun mengambil satu crayon— yang paling kecil, hijau— dan meletakannya di tangan Luhan. Sehun menggenggam tanganya dan mulai menggambar, bunga yang ada dalam pikirannya mulai hidup melalui tangan mereka. Dia menonton, dengan bodoh, saat Sehun bekerja keras untuk membantunya menggambar.

"Maafkan aku mengatakan hal-hal itu." Bisiknya menyesal. Menceritakan tentang bagaimana buruknya dunia kepada seseorang dengan gangguan depresi berat adalah kesalahan buruk— dia memberikan Sehun alasan untuk depresi. "Aku juga minta maaf karena berteriak."

"Sejujurnya ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mendengar seseorang mengatakannya sesekali. Semua orang sering mengatakan padaku tentang bagaimana hal-hal baik— tentang ini akan menjadi lebih baik— dan melelahkan untuk mendengarnya. Aku senang bahwa seseorang tidak takut untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan."

"Kau mempunyai pikiran yang aneh, Sehun."

"Memangnya kita semua tidak?" Setelah beberapa menit menggambar dalam hening dan perubahan warna, Sehun meletakan crayonnya dan memegang tinggi bukunya. "Selesai." Bunganya lebih rinci dari yang biasanya dia gambar sendiri— kebanyakan karena dia kurang dalam bakat menggambar— dan melihatnya membuat dia merasa lebih baik.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah."

"Jangan terlalu angkuh untuk minta tolong. Aku akan selalu ada di sini ketika kau membutuhkanku."

Dikarenakan keras dan cepatnya peningkatan bahaya terhadap kondisinya, orang tua Luhan memutuskan bahwa lebih baik jika dia pergi keluar ketika benar-benar dibutuhkan. Mereka takut ketika dia sendirian dan penglihatannya akan menjadi gelap tiba-tiba. Dia mengerti ketakutan mereka tetapi dia benci dikurung di dalam. Ia benci tidak bisa melakukan hal yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Terlebih lagi dia benci tidak bisa melihat Sehun.

"Luhan-ah kamu tahu bahwa kami tidak bisa memberitahu informasi pasien." Kata Dokter Park di ujung lain sambungan. Luhan menelpon pusat perawatan untuk satu alasan— untuk mencari tahu apa dia bisa mendapatkan nomor telfon Sehun— tapi dia bertemu ratusan masalah.

"Tidak bisakah Anda membelok dari peraturan sekali?"

"Kamu tahu aku tidak bisa."

"Dokter Park, aku tidak diijinkan untuk pergi ke sesi lagi dan Sehun masih membutuhkan pasangan. Dia dan aku bersama membuat banyak proses satu sama lain dan tidak akan adil untuk mengakhirinya di sini. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan." Beberapa menit keheningan yang menyiksa berlalu sebelum dokter menghela napasnya.

"Hanya kali ini."

"Terima kasih!" Dia menjadi sangat semangat setelah sekian lama.


	6. Bagian lima: Jalan yang Belum Dipetakan

**I do not own the story!**

Copyright © 2014 "Moonbows" by xAskedSoInnocentlyx (AFF)

Translated by Xiao Wa (August 17, 2014)

Enjoy~

* * *

_Bagian lima: Jalan yang Belum Dipetakan._

Sehun menelan ludah saat dia melihat ke arah pintu depan rumah Luhan, berjuang dalam perang batin. Dia tidak yakin jika baik-baik saja baginya untuk berada di sana dan merasa ingin berbalik dan berlari kembali ke jalan. Tapi dokter Park mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak akan pergi ke sesi lagi— mereka tidak akan melihat satu sama lain lagi dalam keamanan pusat pengobatan— jadi Sehun harus menjangkaunya keluar.

Sehun harus meninggalkan batas nyaman tempat yang dia kenali dan melangkah keluar dari dunia tertutupnya. Dia tidak mempunyai peta menuju tempat itu— ke Luhan— dan takut akan apa yang tidak ia ketahui. Sehun mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak lari.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Seorang wanita bertanya seraya membuka pintu. Dia memperlihatkan senyuman ramah di wajahnya walau pun matanya meneriakan ketidakyakinan. Dia langsung tahu bahwa beliau adalah ibu Luhan karena ekspresi itu.

"H-Halo. Saya Oh Sehun, teman Luhan."

"Teman Luhan?" Dia mengangguk dengan cepat sebagai jawaban. Bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka untuk bicara, terdengar gemuruh langkah kaki menuju tempat mereka dan lalu, Luhan muncul seraya berlari menuruni tangga.

"Sehun-ah! Aku sangat senang kau kemari!" Luhan berteriak dan sampai di dekat ibunya untuk meraih tangannya. "Bu, ini temanku Sehun. Sehun, ini Ibuku."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun-sshi."

"Saya terhomat."

"Mulut manis." Sindir Luhan dan menariknya masuk. "Kita akan pergi ke lantai atas, ya?"

"Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah."

Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua membawanya ke lantai atas dan berlari menuju kamarnya di mana dia mengunci pintu di belakang mereka. Sehun melihat sekitarnya dan mengetahui bahwa kamarnya tidak seperti yang pernah ia bayangkan. Dia membayangkan bahwa di sana akan ada foto teman-teman Luhan dan keluarganya, sesuatu dari sekolah dan lain-lainnya yang akan membuat hidup ruangannya. Semua yang ada di sana hanya sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah meja dengan laptop di atasnya, dan sebuah televisi. Itu mengejutkannya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika kau akan datang atau tidak."

"Mengapa aku tidak akan datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Luhan menggiringnya menuju tempat tidur dan mereka duduk bersebelahan. "Tapi aku sangat senang kau datang."

Mereka menghabiskan hari-hari bersama di kamar Luhan. Terkadang mengobrol dan lain waktu mereka duduk diam, terkadang mereka menggambar dan lain waktu mereka tidak, terkadang mereka mendengarkan musik dan lain waktu mereka membuat musik. Luhan sangat suka bernyanyi dan dia mempunyai suara yang manis— setidaknya itu yang Sehun pikirkan.

Sehun suka berada di kamar Luhan karena itu seperti dunia milik mereka. Ketika Luhan mengunci pintu dan mereka sendirian bersama mereka bisa seperti di planet lain. Walau pun dia masih tidak mempunyai sebuah peta dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak membutuhkannya. Hatinya adalah kompas yang memberinya arah ke mana harus pergi.

Petanya— satu yang tanpa tanda X di tujuan akhir— tetap di kantungnya, tak tersentuh.

Malam datang lebih cepat, langit yang berwarna pastel memudar menjadi hitam. Cahaya di kamar mati dan kehangatan di bawah selimut, hangat di sebelah Luhan. Sehun sedang menginap dan walau pun dia berniat untuk tidur di lantai, anak yang lebih tua melarangnya. Itulah mengapa mereka sangat dekat bersama terjebak di tumpukan selimut.

Di suatu tempat di antara garis kabur dari cahaya siang yang memudar dan kehangatan dari tubuh mereka yang semakin naik, Sehun sadar inilah waktunya.

"Luhan-hyung?" bisiknya di kegelapan. Anak yang lebih tua bergerak pelan dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Yeah?"

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri menatap Luhan, dia terlalu malu dan terlalu takut. Ada banyak hal yang berlari di pikirannya— terlalu banyak— dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk membentuk sebuah kalimat. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa kau mau susu hangat atau sesuatu?"

"Aku..tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Apa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan?" Tidak akan ada waktu yang lebih baik untuk memberitahunya, Sehun tahu itu. Tetapi kenyataan itu tidak membuat keputusannya lebih mudah. Setiap kali dia membuka mulutnya dia akan menutupnya. Dia ketakutan.

"B-bisakah aku memberitahumu sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengarahkannya ke bawah dan menggulung lengan panjang bajunya. Dia mengambil tangan anak yang lebih tua dan meletakan jarinya pada pergelangan tangannya, membiarkannya menjelajah kulit kasarnya. "Astaga— Sehun-ah ini..?"

"Aku lelah." Bisiknya. "Tahun kemarin sekitar bulan ini, aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk mengurusinya. Tidak ada yang menjadi lebih baik dan tidak ada yang berguna dan tidak ada yang membuatku senang lagi. Semuanya hanya sangat _sulit_ dan aku tidak melihat poin untuk mendorongnya lagi. Aku menyerah pada semuanya dan semua orang karena mereka tidak ada."

Jari anak yang lebih tua terus menelusuri lukanya, membuatnya gemetar tak terkontrol.

"Kebanyakan orang hanya melakukan satu hal ketika itu menyangkut bunuh diri tapi aku berlebihan. Aku mengambil banyak obat tidur dan memotong pergelanganku. Kupikir itu akan membunuhku, sayangnya tak bekerja seperti yang aku rencanakan.

Aku ingat berbaring di tempat tidurku dan mendengar darah jatuh ke lantai— itu adalah suara yang buruk yang masih t-tidak bisa aku hilangkan dari pikiranku. Kupikir itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah, kematian akan membuatku lebih ringan bagaimanapun, tapi semuanya hanya membuatku merasa lebih lelah dari yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak berpikir kemungkinan untuk menjadi lebih lelah dari yang sudah ada tapi itu terjadi.

Aku sangat lelah tapi mataku tidak mau menutup dan jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak. Tubuhku berjuang walau pun pikiran ku sudah menyerah. Semuanya berada di bawah air dan aku menangis karena aku menyadari bahwa jika aku mati, tidak ada yang akan merindukanku. Bahkan tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa aku menghilang. Itu adalah bagian yang terburuk bagiku— sadar bahwa hidup dan matiku bukan urusan untuk orang lain, bahkan untukku."

Air mata jatuh ke wajahnya dan ia membiarkannya. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia mengijinkan dirinya sendiri bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dan bahkan dia tidak memberitahu kepada semua orang semuanya. Sejauh yang dunia tahu, dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk berpikir atau merasakan sakit. Sedikit yang mereka tahu dia hanya tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak, pikirannya terus melaju.

Depresinya belum mati— nyatanya, itu yang menjaga jantungnya melaju.

"Saat penglihatanku pergi" bisik Luhan, mengejutkannya. "Aku bisa meminta orang untuk membiarkanku menyentuh pergelangan tangan mereka. Jika aku merasakan bekas luka, aku akan tahu itu kau. Dengan ini aku akan selalu tahu bahwa itu kau tanpa mendengar suaramu. Jenis braile khusus kita."

Melawan segala keanehannya, dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menggunakan lukaku sebagai braile."

"Dan sekarang kau adalah orang yang sempurna bagiku."

Walau pun Sehun belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dia tahu inilah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kilauan keluar dari setiap pori kulitnya dan dia berbalik untuk melihat laki-laki itu. Suatu hari dia tidak akan bisa melihat satu sama lain lagi, suatu hari Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya dari keramaian.

Suatu hari dia akan menjadi mata bagi mereka berdua.

"Luhan-hyung aku.. Aku.. Maksudku aku b-bisa saja.." Sebelum dia mengeluarkan kata-katanya, Luhan menempelkan bibir mereka bersama. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman ringan yang penuh dengan kebutuhan dan berat dengan kerinduan.

"Kurasa aku mungkin mencintaimu juga."

Rasa sakit sudah seperti kulit kedua baginya. Matanya sakit setiap kali dia membuka mereka dan cahaya terang membakarnya, bintik-bintik dalam penglihatannya meningkat dan semangat untuk melawan menurun. Luhan menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam suasana hati yang buruk setiap waktu dan tidak ingin melakukan apa pun selain berbaring di tempat tidurnya sepanjang hari. Hidup tidak mudah lagi dan dia berharap dia bisa memutar balik waktu.

Saat dunia di sekitarnya perlahan mulai menghilang, Sehun berdiri dengannya dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik dari yang sebenarnya. Luhan berharap dia membantu Sehun sebanyak yang anak laki-laki itu sudah membantunya, hal itu yang membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Senyuman cerah yang dia dapatkan adalah jawaban yang ia butuhkan.


	7. Bagian enam: Moonbows

**I do not own the story!**

Copyright © 2014 "Moonbows" by xAskedSoInnocentlyx (AFF)

Translated by Xiao Wa (August 17, 2014)

Enjoy~

* * *

_Bagian enam: Moonbows_

Setelah berhari-hari memohon, Luhan akhirnya menyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja untuk pergi ke sebuah perjalanan bersama Sehun. Laki-laki yang lebih muda mengajaknya seminggu yang lalu jika ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dengannya dan dia penasaran untuk tahu apa yang anak laki-laki itu sudah rencanakan.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku?" Luhan merengek saat Sehun menyetir. Mereka sudah berjam-jam jauh dari kota dan Luhan sudah berhenti mengenali wilayahnya. "Aku menjadi gugup."

"Kau percaya padaku..ya'kan?"

"Kau tahu aku percaya."

"Jadi duduk saja dan santailah, ya?" Luhan menempatkan dirinya kembali di bangku penumpang dan menghela napasnya. Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memasrahkan hidupnya pada tangan Sehun. Tapi tidak ada yang sanggup mengurusi hal rapuh selain dia.

Itu adalah tempat pedalaman yang tertutupi oleh pohon besar dan tersembunyi dari dunia, sebuah tempat di mana mereka bisa sendirian bersama. Tidak akan ada yang menyela mereka atau datang untuk memeriksa mereka, tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka sama sekali. Untuk suatu alasan itu membuat Luhan sedikit gugup. Kenapa dia sangat gugup untuk sendirian dengan Sehun? Itu tidak masuk akal.

"Ini pondok ayahku." Laki-laki yang lebih muda menjelaskannya dengan cepat. "Kita tidak begitu jauh dari pondok berikutnya tapi itu terasa jauh, ya'kan?"

"Mmm."

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu nanti malam." Matanya melebar atas perkataan anak yang lebih muda dan Sehun merona. "B-bukan hal-hal mesum, aku berjanji."

Hari berlalu seperti biasanya— mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu benar-benar tidak berbuat apa pun— dan membuat Luhan tenang. Tetapi sesaat ketika malam datang, dia menjadi gugup sekali lagi. Sehun telihat merasakan kegugupan yang sama dengannya saat matahri tenggelam, dia mulai tergagap lagi. Sebenarnya Luhan menganggapnya lucu.

"Pergi denganku, y-ya?" kata Sehun malu-malu seraya memimpin mereka keluar. Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil tangan anak laki-laki itu dan mereka berjalan melewati rerumputan bersama secepat yang mereka bisa. Udara dingin berhembus mengelilingi mereka dan Sehun membawa mereka melewati pepohonan sampai mereka mencapai tempat lapang yang kecil. Ketika mereka sampai pada tujuan mereka anak yang lebih muda mengeluarkan sebuah selimut dan mereka berbaring bersebelahan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" Dia bertanya, badannya gemetar karena dingin.

"Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Waktu yang tiada akhirnya berlalu dan posisi mereka berganti, Sehun memilih untuk memeluknya jadi dia tidak terlalu kedinginan. Selimut tempat mereka berbaring berakhir membungkus mereka berdua, dengan erat mengikat mereka bersama. Kelelahan menghantuinya dan dia berjuang untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka.

"Lihat! Hyung lihat ke atas sana!" Luhan melihat ke arah yang Sehun tunjuk dan melihatnya. Di sana ada lapisan putih yang terpantul dari bulan— itu mengingatkannya pada pelangi. Sudah lama sekali sejak terkahir kali dia melihat sebuah pelangi dan melihatnya secara monokrom mengirimkan sebuah gelombang kesedihan menuju hatinya.

"Itu.. putih."

"ini adalah bagian terbaiknya, hyung: itu putih untukku juga."

"H-Huh?"

"Itu adalah moonbow— sebuah pelangi yang terbentuk oleh pantulan cahaya bulan. Itu sangat redup jadi mata kita tidak bisa mendeteksi warnanya jadi itu terlihat putih untuk kita. Bukankah ini keren?" Air mata memenuhi matanya dan tumpah ke bawah, mengalir turun di pipinya seperti sungai.

"A-Apa kau mencari tahu tentang ini hanya untuk_ku_?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya Sehun-ah. Aku menyukaimu." Sehun menunduk untuk melihatnya, sangat jelas terkejut. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan-hyung." Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan anak yang lebih muda menghapus airmatanya dengan mudah. Rasa sakit memakannya dan dia menutup matanya, sebuah isakan menggetarkan tubuhnya. "Luhan?"

"Ini dia." Dia berbisik. "Aku bisa merasakannya. Malam ini adalah malam terkahir."

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar."

"Hari ini, Sehun-ah. Aku hanya... Aku senang aku bersamamu." Dia membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum, mengambil wajah Sehun. Dia mempelajari wajahnya dan dengan sungguh-sungguh memahat setiap inci dalam ingatannya jadi dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Bahkan ketika semuanya menghilang, dia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Sehun meninggalkannya. "Aku ingin wajahmu menjadi hal terkahir yang aku lihat."

"Hyung." Sehun merengek. "Jangan sakit lagi, oke?"

"Aku sangat lelah jadi aku akan tidur dulu. Tetap bersamaku, ya?"

"Ya hyung. Aku akan tetap bersamamu." Titik hitam mengambil penglihatannya dan dia melihat semuanya untuk terkahir kalinya, melihat Sehun dan moonbow di atas mereka. Dia menutup matanya dan merasakan anak laki-laki itu mencium kedua kelopak matanya lembut. Luhan membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur, melupakan semua masalahnya dan jatuh bermimpi tentang sebuah lapangan penuh dengan bunga-bunga cerah.


	8. Bagian tujuh: Kode Rahasia

**I do not own the story!**

Copyright © 2014 "Moonbows" by xAskedSoInnocentlyx (AFF)

Translated by Xiao Wa (August 17, 2014)

Enjoy~

* * *

_Bagian tujuh: Kode Rahasia_

Angin bertiup di sekelilingnya, suara dari daun yang berhamburan dan menabrak jalan menenangkannya. Luhan menghela napas lembut seraya bersandar di kursi, menunggu. Lagi pula itu adalah hal yang paling sering ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu jadi tidak ada hal yang tidak ia kenali.

Langkah kaki menghampirinya dan berhenti di sisi kirinya, kehangatan seseorang duduk dengannya membuatnya tersenyum. Itu adalah penderitaan untuk berpisah dari orang yang dia cintai untuk waktu yang lama tapi itu adalah kebutuhannya sekarang dia membuat jalannya kembali ke dunia. Lagi pula, sesi terapi Sehun masih berjalan dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi dari prosesnya.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu diletakan hati-hati di pangkuannya dan merabanya, mengetahui macam-macam bentuk dan ukuran dari benda yang ada padanya: crayon. Dia bisa merasakan dengan nyata senyuman Sehun saat dia menggenggam sebuah crayon dan meletakannya di tangannya, mereka berdua menekannya pada halaman buku di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang harus kita gambar hari ini, hyung?"

* * *

**X.W:**

Wow... Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya tak update, -senyum polos- Yah, apalah, alasan klasik. TAPI yang penting sekarang saya kembali dan akhirnya Moonbows selesai juga, hahahahaha -ketawa bahagia utang lunas-. Masih banyakkah yang ingat Moonbows?

Karena saya pakai sistem SKS, dan seingat saya belum membaca ulang atau melakukan editing ulang tadi malam, mohon maaf kalau ada kalimat yang aneh ataupun kesalahan ketik, -muka melas-


End file.
